herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sucy Manbavaran
Sucy Manbavaran (スーシィ・マンババラン, Sūshī Manbabaran?) is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She is a young witch from the Philippines, Southeast Asia. She is also Akko Kagari and Lotte Yanson's classmate at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Sucy is a tall, thin girl who bears an image of a stereotypical witch. She has pale grayish-mauve skin, puce hair and red eyes with white pupils. She comes off as laid-back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that make her look indifferent or lethargic half of the time. Her left eye is covered by a large fringe of hair. Because of Sucy's pastel mauve tone, seeming lack of arms (her arms are only visible when she moves them), and a uniform which is longer than usual, that is reaching to the ground, she gives off an eerie aura and a ghostly appearance. For pajamas, Sucy wears a white and red cap and a white long-sleeved collared shirt that reaches past her feet. She is sometimes depicted without arms in this outfit, making her look even more ghostly. The early promotional poster of the original film gives Sucy olive-green hair instead of puce, blue eyes, and a slightly darker skin tone. Personality When introduced in the short films, Sucy is portrayed as an aloof, calm, sarcastic and somewhat sadistic person. She also surprisingly remains indifferent in various situations and things that drive the other girls crazy. In "Sleeping Sucy" and as shown in separate occasions, it has been suggested that even with her own kind, Sucy was considered an eccentric freak; she had a clear preference on something which scared or at least disturbed other girls, such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Akko, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing, less so for her victims. Hannah and Barbara also refer to her as "Creepy Sucy" when picking on Akko. However, contrary to their belief, Sucy is neither a complete freak nor a heartless anti-social girl, as she does care a lot for her friends in spite of having no qualms about using them as test subjects in her potionexperiments, whether or not they give consent to it. In addition to this, her other hobbies are shown to include yoga and meditation. It is also hinted that the only emotional connection she had was with Akko, which explains why the memory of their first meeting is considered the best one she has. Abilities and Equipment She has advanced knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled in creating potions. She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly or poisonous ones. For a young witch, she has vast knowledge of potions, poisons (including their effects), and is able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kills its victims, but also reduced their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass. Some of her potions are even capable of causing explosions. She is also able to prepare fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. Aside from her proficiency in potions, she has average skills in normal magic and broom flying, being able to correctly perform the metamorphosis, object control and fusion magic. And, like everyone in the Manbavaran family, she has developed immunity to poisons and toxins. Etymology Her first name, "Sucy" can mean "holy" in Malay and Indonesian and may also be derived from "Susi" in Filipino, which means "key"; while her surname, "Manbavaran", is apparently derived from "Mambabarang" in Cebuano, which means "Black Sorcerer/Sorceress". Trivia *Sucy's broom in the first episode is a walis tambo, a soft broom commonly used in households in the Philippines. *Sucy's family is different in both the Teri Terio manga and in the Keisuke Satō manga. In the Teri Terio manga, she actually stayed with her biological family whereas in the Keisuke Satō manga, she was adopted by an elder witch along with several other children who did not have any parents to take care of them.